A Cold Winters Love
by iWrite67
Summary: Temari is all alone in the park. As she watches the other couples rejoice, someone sits with her. Who is it? It's Shikamaru of course! What will happen? Read to find out! [ShikaxTema]


**HIYA! I'm back with another Naruto one-shot! I've had this under wraps for about three months but was afraid to post it since people told me it sucked. . .--' I revised it so maybe now, it won't suck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other related titles. . . **

* * *

Sabaku no Temari sat on a park bench. It was the middle of winter so she was naturally cold. She pulled her coat around her tighter. She had her hair that was usually in four pigtails in a half ponytail, tied with a purple ribbon. She had on a black coat, though it wasn't hers. Her friend, Shikamaru left it at her house the day before and hasn't yet to claim it. She blushed.

"Why is it that whenever I think about him, I blush?"she asked herself. She looked down at her purple and white etnies. Her hot, yet very thin, dark blue jeans making her colder. She had on a purple sweater underneath Shikamaru's coat. Again, she blushed. She looked out in the park. There were couples everywhere. The pinkette Sakura and her sadistic boyfriend Sasuke were making out. The loudmouthed Naruto and his very shy girlfriend, Hinata were snuggling on a bench. The other loudmouthed blonde Ino was snuggling with her boyfriend Sai. The panda-bunned Tenten was making out with the other sadistic, Neji. She sighed and stared at the ground.

"Why can't someone love me,"she said quietly. She looked up at the sky as it started to snow. She heard Sakura giggle as the white flakes fell. She pulled the coat closer to her body. She used her awesome ninja senses to find out that someone was behind her. The form lazily plopped down on the bench beside her. He looked over at her.

"So that's where my coat went,"he said. Temari looked over to see Shikamaru, practically shivering in his dark green sweater. She blushed.

"Sorry Shikamaru,"she said,"I should just give you your jacket back now." She took it off and handed it to him. He lazily slid it on. Temari was immediatly ambushed by the cold winds. She rubbed her arms on her shoulders to keep warm. Shikamaru looked at her shivering form. He sighed and muttered his favorite word as he draped his arm across her shoulders. She blushed at the contact.

"Shikamaru?"she asked.

"Your troublesome, but I don't want you to freeze,"he said. He pulled her closer to him. She blushed as the closeness made her put her head on his broud shoulder. Sakura and Ino were having a snowball fight. Sai laughing and Sasuke smirking. The two girls nodded at each other and flung a snowball at the boyfriends. They both got hit in the face.

"That's it,"Sai said. He picked up a snowball and threw it at Ino but she ducked out of the way and it hit Hinata. Naruto, jumping to Hinata's defense, got a snowball and threw it at Sai, who moved just in time so it hit Tenten. Tenten angrily stood up.

"You. Are. Gonna. Pay. Naruto,"she said. She picked up a snowball and threw it at the Kyuubi vessel's head. That erupted into an all out snowball fight. Even Sasuke and Neji were laughing. Temari smiled at them. They had managed to find their true loves. Now all that was left was her. She sighed silently. Shikamaru noticed.

"What's up?"he asked. She looked up at him.

"It's just, the girls have all found their perfect matches, but I'm left all alone,"she said, the last part barely above a whisper. She turned her head away as tears threatened to fall. What was Shikamaru gonna think? A brave strong kunoichi crying! Ninja's don't show their feelings! A single tear fell off her chin and landed on her jeans. The ever observant Shikamaru noticed. He had secretly like the sand-kunoichi for awhile now, but was to lazy to tell her. He grabbed her chin and brought her face around. He looked at the tears free falling down her face.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru,"she said quietly,"I shouldn't cry."Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"Nothing to be sorry about,"he said,"it's okay to cry." She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. He rubbed her back soothingly. The other couples had already left, leaving the two alone in the cold. After awhile, her sobs finally slowed down. Shikamaru put his finger under her chin and brought her face up. She still had a few tears left on her face but he wiped them away with his finger. She blushed. This was so unlike him. He brought her face closer to his. Her whole face was as red as a tomato.

"It's troublesome, but ever since the Chuunin exams, I think I've fallen in love with you,"he brought her face to his and they met in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened at his hands wrapped around her waist. She finally succumbed and put her arms around his neck, deepening it more. She could feel him smile against her lips. They soon broke apart for air. Temari smiled.

"Ya know Shikamaru,"she started,"I think I've fallen in love too."She brought her face in again, brushing her top lip with his bottom one,"with. . you."She pulled him in to meet in another kiss. While the two newly found lovers sat there, snow was blowing all around them. They broke apart and he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Temari,"he said. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too Shikamaru."They kissed again, now knowing that wherever their paths may lead, they will always be together.

**FIN

* * *

**

TAHDAA! Is it good, bad, terrible, stupid? Please review!

-xXNightmareGoddessXx

TAHDAA! Is it good, bad, terrible, stupid? Please review! 


End file.
